


A Single Tear

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin dies Arthur finally realises what he should have known all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Tear

Arthur blinked and a tear dripped from the end of his eyelash, suspended like a diamond glinting in the light it paused before falling. With a noise so quiet it could barely be heard it shattered on the snowy ground. Its memory vanishing like a dream as another took its place.

Like the tear Merlin was gone. But never would he be forgotten. The icy winds whipped his cloak around him, his eyes stung by falling snow. Merlin had been dead three days now, and as he woke to icy winds he could not help but think it was as if the gods mourned. The headstone before him was so dark and subdued, contrasting against the ice. So different from the man that lay beneath. Merlin was so bright and happy, always bumping into people, and when he smiled, oh, when he smiled, it was as if the sun shone that much brighter and the stones of Camelot glowed. Now the stones seemed greyer and the corridors empty. Though servants bustled and traders hawked their wares the whole city seemed muted and dark as if the shroud they had placed over Merlins frail form had covered it too, but unlike with Merlin they still lay under it; rocked by the death of Arthurs friendly Servant, Arthurs companion, Arthurs only friend.

 _“As the sun must set so must happiness, and at the loss of the one thing you hold most dear you will understand that all things come to an end, except love, that is one thing that will haunt you forever more._ ” As Arthur stood beside the polished black stone that was all that remained of Merlin the words from his dream raised their head, and made sense. He had loved Merlin. How had he not realised?

Falling to his knees he wept, tears coursing in icy channels down his face, his hair whipping into his face and sticking to the damp skin. The icy ground beneath his knees melted and soon his trousers were caked in mud but still he sobbed. His knights ran forward to help their king but in his sobbing they could make out only three words, “I loved him.” Repeated over and over, “I loved him, I loved him, I loved him” But the words could not bring him back and still the tears flowed. Until nightfall when his tears would fall no more and the ice cold snows drove him to his chambers. But for the entire night the fire would not warm him nor the bed bring rest. And whenever he looked upon the headstone he heard an echo of ghostly laughter and the hug that never was and he whispered three words “I love you” For all the long years of his life those words never changed, every day he visited and the words were spoken with the same feeling as before and a single tear always dropped upon the grave.


End file.
